


Owari-magica: Witch Battle Festiva

by Crazy_luna



Series: Owari Magica [35]
Category: Owari Magica
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:14:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25285927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_luna/pseuds/Crazy_luna
Summary: After what happened at the party with Belladona can the magi deal with a witch and get out fine?
Series: Owari Magica [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574





	Owari-magica: Witch Battle Festiva

**Author's Note:**

> rose 413 words | 405 points  
> Beetle 1084 words | 1040 points  
> Liz 1119 words | 1110 points  
> Bunny 426 words | 415
> 
> EXP: 6  
> Purification: 30%  
> Item:   
> Originally: January 8 2020

Ophelia was still exhausted from everything that happened during the holiday party.. but when that didn't mean that she would ditch her responsibility as a magi to hunt down witches. But she honestly just wanted to get this battle over with.

* * *

Percy hadn't gotten much sleep since the party. Well... the night of the party, him and Luis had a sleepover at his house, but he still had trouble falling asleep. Even with his friend there. For the next few days since... Well, all of his time was either spent working on homework, bugging Luis, or working on the game that he'd gotten. And, of course, snacking on the edible slime, but mostly working on the game. He was a bit weary when he showed up, but offered Ophelia a smile.

"You didn't sleep much either?"

* * *

Vanessa glared at her phone, marching down towards the meetup point, she had followed this...Belladonna, lady out of the party to make sure she actually left them alone, but her appearance still made her uneasy. She hadn't had the time to talk to the Morson's about this acquaintance of theirs and the idea that she had been watching them and planning on turning them into witches for whatever reason made the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. Would she show up again? More importantly, was she prepared to actually do something about it if she did? Noticing Ophelia and Percy up ahead, she quickened her pace to meet them, offering a brief but breezy nod in their direction when they noticed her approach. 

"You both look terrible" she laughed, trying to lift the mood.

* * *

Mariana drifted in the direction of the witch, plucking listlessly at her sweater and trying to keep from letting her exhaustion show. That party had been a mistake. Talking to everyone was a chore. Going to the battle probably wasn't going to do any good either.

But... she'd promised she would keep Ophelia safe. She wasn't going to back down on that. And it was her job to make everyone feel better... she was the funny one. The smiley one. As she drifted over to the group of waiting magi, she yanked an ill-fitting smile onto her face.

"Lots of backup today, huh? Is this gonna end up being overkill?" Trying for a joke... hopefully it'd land.

* * *

Vondila was exhausted, her body was screaming at her to go home and sleep. She had spent all this time since the party looking for Belladona. The worst part was the rich girl wasn't even at home meaning she was staying in a hotel somewhere. Not only was this taking a toll on her but she was only able to look at night due to staying with her twin at the shop all day. Part of her wanted to move the shop to their condo but that might draw attention to them. Which they really didn't need. She only left Salem alone to hunt a witch. But her mind was still back at that stupid party. She never broke down like that but she did. 

She looked up and saw the others right before she ran into Vanessa. "Hey! Wow we'll get this done in no time!" She tried to smile but it was failing on her lips. God she was tired.

* * *

Ophelia nodded. "Yeah I haven't been able to get any good sleep.."

"Mhm I hope this gets done quick..." Ophelia replied, holding back a yawn. She was kinda surprised that everyone from the party showed up.

* * *

Percy waved to Vanessa as he walked towards Ana, fully intent on getting a nice, big hug. Even if she still wasn't feeling good, which he doubted. "Oh, Nessa, did you get my present?"

* * *

"I don't think so, no. I'll have to pick it up later. Sorry, you know how hectic our last meetup was" Vanessa shrugged, a little guilty.

"But back to routine, right? Just a run of the mill Witch Hunt, we've all got this" she smiled, 'Not to mention we all probably need a seed to purify things' she thought, looking at Ana.

* * *

Mariana hugged Percy back, not quite sure if she wanted the hug to end immediately or if she wanted to hold on for dear life. She settled for hugging him the sociably acceptable amount and gently pulling away with a pat to his arm.

"A return to form...." she mumbled, smiling at Vanessa as she glanced over. Even now, having the older girl's attention made her heart flutter. Though maybe she should try to pay more attention to her surroundings...

* * *

Vondila's eyes looked around the area not focusing much on the conversation. Was Belladona near them? Was she going to join in this witch fight or was she just going to watch? She hated this. She wanted to stop this but there was nothing she could do. Well nothing she was willing todo yet. She would only do that if Belladona were to hurt someone else. Maybe a good fight will help her clear her mind. She was so worried about everything right now. Maybe she could talk to Vanessa later for ideas. If anything were to happen to herself she would want Vanessa to take over as leader.(edited)

* * *

Ophelia glanced at Vondila, and saw that she seemed a bit distracted.. which tracked considering what happened yesterday.

She turned back Vanessa. "With so many of us here.. it should be pretty simple.."

* * *

Percy felt a little frown show up on his face as Ana let go all too soon, but he found her hand and squeezed it before he stepped away. He could see, even just with a glance, how cloudy it was.

He didn't know what to say, though.

"Yeah, simple's a word for it. Do we know anything about the thing we're fighting?" He glanced around at them.

* * *

"Outside of the fact that sh-they've been luring lonely people into their lair during Christmas? No, Not really" she swapped her ring for her gem and entered the labyrinth, changing into her magical form she felt herself sink a few inches into thick crunchy snow, the sound was swallowed by the icy blanket enveloping this...forest? The tree's looked like ice carvings and her reflection stared back at her in alarm. This might be trickier than she thought...

"I hope you brought your scarves" she called out as she marched onwards.

* * *

Mariana hid her left hand behind her back, as she transformed. The gem at her shoulder was no darker than that of her ring, thankfully, but her soul gem had been looking... bad. She could have made an effort to fix that with the grief seed she'd been forced to take by Percy, but... she wasn't sure how much one grief seed could even take from her gem, at this point, and... it seemed so much easier to just ignore the problem. She was very much regretting her bare shoulders, as she entered the labyrinth, but... this was fine. It was Fine.

"Ooh, chilly." She summoned her bow, nocking an arrow and eyeing the scene around her.

"You missed a lot of talking, Ness. We can probably all get on... the same page after this is over." At least, about the letters. There was no way in hell she was telling Percitititito or Ophelitititita about witches.

* * *

Vondila was pulled out of thought when she barely noticed the Nessa and Ana went into the labyrinth. She pulled her gem out of her hair and transformed. Once she was in the snow she was a little happier. The cold nipped at her but what ever. "Wow look at all this!" She spun around. This was like her dream winter, well besides the fact that someone who had wish for something todo with winter was had fallen into a deep depression and turned in a monster. Welp that had just ruined all of this.

* * *

Ophelia took out her soul gem and began to transform. "Luckily my magi outfit it pretty warm.."

* * *

Percy transformed midstep, glancing at Ana as he did. One moment he was in a venom hoodie, the next he had a cape over one arm and a candy mace in his hand. "I can't complain too much, though the no-sleeves thing wasn't a great idea..." He glanced down at himself before laughing. How had this outfit become a second skin so easily?

* * *

An eerie, echo of a howl flited through the air in the distance and the group made their way towards the noise. Maybe it was the fear of Belladonna making an appearance, or maybe that the longer they walked with no sign of the actual witch made her antsy, but Vanessa could swear that she kept only just catching movement from behind the trees...

Reaching a clearing littered with shattered holiday decorations, a ghostly angel swooped down low to them all, but not attacking them. Feeling the same magical pull that makes her Soul Gem find these witches meant that this must be their prey.

"Alright guys, look sharp" She called out, shaking her skirt out and from the folds a number of swords planted themselves into the snow, ready for battle.

* * *

Mariana takes aim at the angel, and falters. This was... a scared little girl, somewhere in there, right? Ana bit her lip.

"It looks... docile."

* * *

Vondila didn't like the look of this witch. Something was setting her off. "Watch out for familiars." She commented. Pulling out her cards she wanted to get close to this thing to see what exactly was this witch. 

Festiva fluttered in the centre of the massive space. The broken christmas decorations and toys only held her interest for so long before she moved onto the next thing. She didn't even care that there were magi in her chamber.

Health: Ophelia 60, Percy 60, Vanessa 61, Ana 60, Von 85, Festiva form 1 40

* * *

Ophelia summoned her scythe and sent a slash of magic towards it, hoping to be able to get a few hits in while it seemed to be distracted.

( 10+1 hit. 4 dmg.)

* * *

Percy was planning on hitting the angel as he attacked, but, in the worst turn of events, slipped on the snow and landed on his weapon. He groaned as he got up, wincing.

(1 to hit. 4 dmg)

* * *

Vanessa went to run towards the Witch and swipe at it with one of her swords, but ended up tripping over Percy as he went down, hitting her chin rather painfully on the ground. Okay, maybe they were rusty.

(Nat 1, 1 dmg)

* * *

Mariana shook herself and shot the witch with a stun, before glancing down at Percy and Nessa.

"...do you guys need a refresher?" 

(d12 +3 to hit, 2dmg, festiva stunned for 2 rounds)

* * *

Vondila head the cried pains of Vanessa and Percy. "The witch will attack. No need to do it's job for it." She tried to joke. With that she fanned out her cards and slashed the the witch.

(17 to hit, 8dmg)

Festiva cried out as it was hurt it wanted to fight back but was stopped by an arrow. It made a sad whine.

Health: Ophelia 60, Percy 56, Vanessa 60, Ana 60, Von 85, Festiva form 1 26 stunned for 2 rounds(edited)

* * *

"Good job Ana!" Ophelia got closer to the witch, since Mariana had stunned it, and hit it with her scythe.

(16+1 hit. 2 dmg.)

* * *

Percy couldn't help the huff of laughter. And, as he tensed and hit again, his mace landed. This witch was pulling on his heartstrings. All the things he had almost put together were still rattling in his brain, despite the additions of the missions from the video game and the idle animations and Luis' smile. Why was it stuck in his head?

His cheeks weren't red from that. It was definitely the cold.

(15+3 hit, 9 dmg)

* * *

True, this witch was pitiful and the last thing the team needed. But people were disappearing that dying because of her, gritting her teeth, she used her magic to send her swords sailing towards the angelic form, 2 sunk into it's misty flesh with a goosebump raising sound. Like biting into ice.

(14+4 to hit, 2 dmg)

* * *

Mariana shot the witch again, wincing at its whining. Oh, this was worse than that lighthouse!

"Don't let it's whining make you go easy on it! It's-it's a monster." Now.

(d19 +3 to hit, 6dmg)

* * *

Vondila felt pity. God she was getting weak, right? This poor witch. Who ever was the magi really didn't have a good go of things. She shook her head to keep her mind clear and slashed at the witch again. 

(19 to hit, 8dmg)

Festiva wined out and fell to the floor. For a brief second looking dead. Large branch like antlers burst through the top of the head along with a large abyss mouth splitting open. Its small body fluffed out and slowly legs came down and formed a deer like body. The veil that covered the witch before was torn and the small wings were lost the fluff on it's neck. It screamed out. It stomped on the ground sending out a wave of magic to hurt it's attackers. 

(6 to hit. 5 dmg to Ophelia)

Health: Ophelia 55, Percy 56, Vanessa 60, Ana 60, Von 85, Festiva form 2 99

* * *

Ophelia frowned in disappointment when the witch decided to go into another form instead of dying like it is suppose to.. 

She grimaced from the wave of magic, but settled herself enough to slash at the witch again.

(10+1 hit. 4dmg.)

* * *

Percy watched as it- she- fell, then got back up again.

Ana's words. Everything that had happened. Belladonna.

Oh no.

Bile rose in his throat.

He landed one last hit before he bolted, a rushed "Fuck- I have to get outta here-" shouted over his shoulder.

(11+3 to hit, 9 dmg)(edited)

* * *

Not letting the witch have a chance to get back onto it’s feet, Vanessa attacked with a spin, more and more swords launched themselves from beneath the folds of her skirt and flew across the air towards the witch, 5 of them either sinking into it’s body or simply slicing it’s form.

“Percy?! Is everything okay”? She called out as he dashed from the labyrinth.

(14+5 to hit, 5 dmg)

* * *

Mariana watched as Percy panicked, eyes widening. He... he hadn't... 

Her arrow missed.

(d4 +3 to hit)

* * *

Vondila watched as the witch fell. "Its a familiar." She gritted out. "Were is-" She stopped as she saw the thing change. "Nope thats the witch." She muttered out. Well fuck this. She turned to see Percy attack and run away. "Percy!" She watched as the male ran. Her stomach turned and twisted. Had he figured it out? No he couldn't have right. Fuck she would have to check on him later. Right now there was a battle. With a turn she slashed at the legs of the reformed witch. 

(17 to hit, 4dmg)

Festiva rowared out and slapped her hoofs down again sending another burst of magic through the space attacking the magi. The only magi that wasn't hurt was the one that fled. 

(17 to hit, 9dmg to all let)

Health: Ophelia 46, Percy 56 left, Vanessa 51, Ana 51, Von 76, Festiva form 2 71

* * *

Ophelia was confused when she saw Percy run out. Why did he just leave? She was about to say something, but got distracted as the witch sent out another wave of magic. 

It would be fine. The 4 of the them could handle this witch fine. Ophelia made a wide swipe, and sent a wave of magic, very similar to the witch's attack.

(18+6 hit. 9dmg.)

* * *

Tasting blood in her mouth, Vanessa had no time to think about Percy bailing on them and tried another assault of swords on the Witch, only for them all to miss.

(2+5 to miss)

* * *

Mariana shook herself, telling herself it didn't matter. Not right now. Percitititito was just flighty. He always had been, this was no different. He didn't figure things out, he just got spooked by the form change. Ana stunned the witch with a new arrow, tongue sticking out the corner of her mouth. 

(d16 +3 to hit, 1dmg, festiva stunned for 2 rounds)

* * *

Vondila stumbled she hated this. She slashed at the witch again willing it just to die already. 

(19 to hit, 3dmg)

Festiva cried out in pain from the attacks. She tried to move but was stuck.

Health: Ophelia 46, Percy 56 left, Vanessa 51, Ana 51, Von 76, Festiva form 2 58

* * *

Ophelia jumped back and swung her scythe, sending a little bit of magic towards the witch. She hoped this thing wouldn't have a 3rd form.

(5+6 hit. 2 dmg.)

* * *

"Screw this" Vanessa muttered, swapping her cutlass for a staff and sending a flash of lemon coloured light towards the witch, smacking it in the torso.

(6+7 to hit, 2 dmg)

* * *

"This is getting frustrating!" Ana shot off several arrows at once, snarling under her breath.

(d10 +1 to hit, 5 attacks for 1dmg each, for 5dmg)

* * *

Vondila goes to slash at the witch but missed. She growls in frustration and throws her cards on the ground. 

(9 to hit)

Festiva yells out more trying to get free but is only able to move her moth. 

Health: Ophelia 46, Percy 56 left, Vanessa 51, Ana 51, Von 76, Festiva form 2 49

* * *

Ophelia noticed the others missing a couple of hits. Were they really that thrown off? She wondered before getting closer to the witch, slicing a part of it with her scythe. 

(13+1 hit. 6dmg.)

* * *

Vanessa looked at Ophelia, noticing that they've all been knocked around a little and tried to reach out to heal the younger girl, but the ringing in her ears from the magical blasts made it hard to concentrate. It felt like she didn't really do anything.

(1 hp to Ophelia)

* * *

Mariana concentrated, and shot another stun at the witch with a muttered curse. Her damage output was terrible... maybe she should switch weapons? 

(d18 +3 to hit, 1dmg, festiva stunned for 2 rounds)

* * *

Vondila pulled out her wand and pointed it at the witch she created three orbs and fired them but it seemed not to do anything. "Fuck this." She threw her wand on the ground and pulled out a new one. 

(19 to hit, 2dmg)

Festiva just got free from being stunned and was going to slam her feet down but wasn't able todo anything due to being stunned again. 

Health: Ophelia 47, Percy 56 left, Vanessa 51, Ana 51, Von 76, Festiva form 2 34

* * *

Ophelia felt a little lighter, and smiled at Vanessa when she realized that she was healing her a little bit. She took another swipe at the witch, landing a decent hit.

(Hit 10+1. 5dmg.)

* * *

The ringing in Vanessa's ears got worse and part of her wondered if she was concussed, trying to shoot a blast of magic at the witch, the energy backfired on her, burning her arm.

"Fucking shit"! She howled in pain and frustration.

(nat 1, 2 dmg)

* * *

Mariana snarled as she failed to make an arrow, and tossed her bow behind her. She tried to summon it again, and got... wax lips? Candy, at this time? For christ's sake... 

She summoned her weapon again, and snarled when it was her gun. Eyeing the still stunned witch, she reeled her arm back and chucked the handgun at the deer-like being's head. 

(d16 +3 to hit, 4dmg)

* * *

Vondila turned her head when she heard Vanessa cry out. "You okay Nes-" She stopped when she saw Ana throw her gun at the witch. "That works." She commented. Things are just going down hill. She turned and fired off a bunch of small shots at the witch. 

(non-nat 20 to hit, 10dmg)

Festiva cried out getting hit in the head by a gun of all things. She was now quite confused. 

Health: Ophelia 47, Percy 56 left, Vanessa 49, Ana 51, Von 76, Festiva form 2 15

* * *

Ophelia heard Vanessa's magic backfiring and grimaced. But, there was really nothing that she could do, except for continuing to fight the witch.

(14+1 hit. 5dmg.)

* * *

Cradling her left arm, Vanessa couldn't swing her staff and so used went back to magically yeeting her swords at the witch. Blinking back tears at the pain, only one actually landed.

(10+5 to hit, 1dmg)

* * *

Mariana summoned her weapon, her gun again, and tried to shoot it. And immediately missed. She cursed a blue streak, stomping her foot and muttering dangerously in spanish.

(d4 +3 to hit)

* * *

Vondila was just done. She started this battle hoping that this would take her mind off the Belladona crap but no instead it proved to her that she wasn't doing things right. She wasn't a good leader. She was just fed up with all of this. She fired her wand at the witch with a scream of frustration and with that blow the witch fell over once more but turned to a powdery snow once it land on the floor. She blinked in shock. 

(22 to hit, 20dmg)

Health: Ophelia 47, Percy 56 left, Vanessa 49, Ana 51, Von 76, Festiva dead

* * *

Vanessa beckoned everyone over to heal them up, after fixing up her arm. She gave Vondila and Ana a knowing look, someone was gonna have to find out what had happened with Percy.

* * *

Mariana ran a hand down her face, dismissing her transformation and nestling her ring against her scar again. 

"...do you think Percy went to... Luis? He looked... spooked." And they were friends, apparently, even if her big sister instincts weren't exactly happy about it.

* * *

Vondila sighed. She didn't like this. "Maybe. They seem like friends." If he put together the dots then she would need to talk to him. Hell they should all talk to him, well not Ophelia and Avril. They didn't need to know. She pulled out her phone and texted Percy. 'Hey is everything okay? I'm worried.' She looked at the screen hoping for him to respond right away.

* * *

Moving on to heal Ophelia, Vanessa sighed. "Maybe he just needed to go to the bathroom?" She tried to keep morale up but lately it seemed impossible.

* * *

Mariana bit her lip.

"Maybe he remembered some family emergency?" She shrugged, unsure.

"Percitito has always been.. flighty?"

* * *

Vondila looked at her phone. She text Salem that the battle was over and they were fine. They really needed to talk openly. "Maybe." She muttered in response. "What ever it is we'll know soon enough." She pocketed her phone and sighed again. "I'm heading back to the sanctuary to help Salem out." She left out the fact she was really there to protect her sister. They didn't feel right just leaving it alone with Belladona around. "Anyone want to come." She looked at Vanessa and Ana they did need to talk about Percy and that was hard with Ophelia around.

* * *

"Sure, I need to pick up my gifts anyway" Vanessa shrugged.

* * *

Mariana bit her lip, but nodded slowly. 

"Yeah... wouldn't hurt, I guess."

* * *

Vondila nodded. "Great! Lets go." She started making her way to the beach. She pulled her hair back and into a ponytail again.

* * *

Following suit, Vanessa dropped her transformation and flexed her fingers, she'll give it a while and then try healing it up some more. It'll be fine. This is fine.

* * *

Mariana reached out and touched Vanessa's arm, concerned. 

"Maybe you can ask Salem for some extra healing? You don't want to overwork yourself, Nessa..."

* * *

Vanessa leant into the touch, resting her head briefly on Ana's head.

"I will, thanks Sweeite" she smiled before catching up with Vondila.

* * *

Vondila looked at Nessa and gave a weak smile. "How have things been since the party? Just want to make sure your okay." She said as she turned her head back to the route.

* * *

Mariana shrugged slightly. 

"Luis has gotten a little more skittish, about being out at night. I think that's probably an improvement, and I suddenly know who to blame for convincing him to go out at all..." Ana grumbled a little, glaring to the side. She shakes her head. 

"Otherwise... I haven't noticed anything different. But I'll admit I'm a little... distracted?"

* * *

"Besides looking over my shoulder for Bella-what's her face? I'm fine, really. Want to know what's crawled up her ass and got her gunning for us, but what about you? You seemed pretty spooked" Vanessa noted.

* * *

Vondila laughed at that last comment from Vanessa. "Someone for all I knew died after leaving town two years ago shows up and threatens my friends. Not only that but has been terrorizing them with notes about shit. Like my past, or about magi. Not only that but I know she's been talking to Eb and Flow, which is how she knows us. The only thing I really knew about her before," She points to her eye as a nod to walpurgisnacht. "is she had a thing for Salem and tried to take it to far which is were this came from." She pointed at the scar under her eye. "In what way does any of this mean she gets to try and hurt us?" She rambled on.

* * *

"Wait, she made a pass at Salem and then took your eye"??? Vanessa balked at the knowledge.

* * *

"None. She's a bully, and I... I can't wait for her to realize we're not easy pickings and move on." Ana growled.

* * *

Vondila blinked for a second. "No I lost my eye during walpurgisnacht which is when I last saw her. She gave me this one." It was a scar that was on her cheek.

* * *

"You guys mentioned Walpurgisnacht, and I know you and Salem have mentioned it before... but what was it? Before... before, I thought it might have been something that made witches, but..." Ana trailed off, grabbing her arm self-consciously.

* * *

Vondila sighed. "It's a witch without a labyrinth. So its free. For those that don't know about magi it's just a huge storm. It wiped out over two thirds of the magi here. I lost my eye well it looks like Belladona lost her leg. We couldn't even kill the thing only turn it away from town." She rubbed her arm not really like talking about it but knew it needed to be done. "The only place that wasn't damaged was the sanctuary." She chewed her lip for a moment. "Before that night there were forty magi here in town afterwords only 9 of us stayed in town and the rest left normally due to family."

* * *

"I think I remember that storm. My parents were going to move me and my grandma away because of it but were delayed. Then just never got around to it, but I remember like, entire parts of Seaford being damaged by it" Vanessa noted.

* * *

"Oh! I... I think I remember it too. Mamá Luis and I were evacuated..." Ana trailed off.

"How could it not have a labyrinth? Don't they... come with one?"

* * *

Vondila shrugged. "They normally do, but that thing we don't know anything about it. Even Eb and Flow don't know much. All they know its old." Her mind flashed back to that night the screams in pain. Her own pain and fighting through it all to protect Salem. She held her left side of her face. It started to throb in pain. She hated talking about it.

* * *

"...But aside from being the last time you saw this Belladonna" Vanessa interjected "I don't think those two are tied together, unless she wants to make another one"?

* * *

"I'm sorry for bringing back bad memories again... and about the letter." Ana sighed. 

"Belladonna seems to want us to fall so she doesn't have any competition here."

* * *

Vondila nodded. "That could be it but why would she want to work alone? She never had problems with it before." Vondila thought for a moment. "Maybe she's still but hurt over Salem and is mad that I have changed."

* * *

"She could want to take your place as leader... but then why be so antagonistic? Why make everyone scared and upset?" Ana shook her head.

"Oh, Ness. We talked about the letters, after you left. Do you... want to talk about yours?"

* * *

"All it told me was that Vondila and Salem are still lying to us" She glanced up at Vondila, if there was a point now for her to say anything. Now was her chance.

* * *

Ana frowned.

"That's... so mild."

* * *

Vondila looked confused. "I don't know how. Magi become witches. Witches then help magi not to become witches. Grief can quicken the process into a witch. The incubators wont tell you the truth unless you ask the right questions." She took a deep breath in. "I have killed magi before. Three in self defence, one to protect Salem and six that soul gems had turned and begged me to end it. A group of vets didn't let Salem heal a magi causing them to die." She was shaking a little. "What else do you want to know? That my dad is a dead beat and left Salem and I to rot. Or that the foster system is shit and doesn't care about you if your black. At this point what else is there to say?" Anger was building up but she took a deep breath and pushed it away for now.

* * *

"I don't know. I guess she just knew that after a year of sitting on the thing with witches, she knew the right thing to say at the time" Vanessa shrugged. If there was anything Salem didn't tell her, then it probably wasn't important.

* * *

Mariana reached out, to try and offer comfort. 

"Like I said, I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories. We're here for you, V." Ana sighed. 

"I'm sorry your dad isn't worth your time."

* * *

Wrapping the pair in a hug, Vanessa sighed. "She's right, were all in this together, for better or worse. We just gotta lean on each other" she squeezed Ana slightly tighter, hoping she knew this was directed at her.

* * *

Vondila let her own tears out. "Thank you. I really needed to hear that." She hugged back.

* * *

Ana pressed closer to both of them, sighing in relief. 

"Everything's gonna be okay. We're here for each other." She huffed, and pulled away.

"But... Percitito. What could have spooked him? Did he actually put stuff together, do you think? He is pretty smart..."

* * *

Vondila pulled away. "If he did then we talk to him and explain everything. If it was something else then we deal with that." She didn't want him to know but if he put two and two together then he needed to know everything.


End file.
